Soap bars containing sheet alumino-silicates, for example kaolins, have been described in the literature. The presence of iron in a detergent bar will lead to colour and odour degradation. Sheet alumino-silicates having a relatively high iron content are usable in bars provided the amount of free iron in the sheet alumino-silicate is low.